The Davenports
The Davenport Family is the main family in ''Fraternal Twins''. They are a family of superheroes who moved to a house in Jendenville so that they wouldn’t be tracked down by the League of Villains. Members *Anthony Davenport - father *Monica Davenport - mother *Seth Davenport - oldest son, older twin of Lindsay by 34 seconds *Lindsay Davenport - oldest daughter, younger twin of Seth by 34 seconds *Katie Davenport - youngest daughter *Nick Davenport - youngest son Others Other Relatives * Diane Davenport (Anthony’s mother) * John Davenport (Anthony’s father) * Lisa Macintosh (Monica’s younger sister) Other Relationships * Jessica Wishart (Lindsay’s best friend) * Lucas (Seth’s best friend) * Ashley (Lindsay’s friend) * Natalie (Lindsay’s friend) * Sasha (suspicious teenage neighbor) * RazorMan (family enemy, Anthony’s archenemy) * Magnetron (Monica’s archenemy) * Cassidy (enemy of Seth’s and Lindsay’s) * Siena (enemy of Katie’s) * Allison (enemy of Katie’s) History Monica and Anthony met in the year 1995 when they were both assigned together to catch a villain. Afterward, Anthony asked Monica out. In 1999, Anthony proposed, and they got married in July of 2000. They resided together in the super town of Mesobury. On May 12, 2002, Monica gave birth to fraternal twins, Seth and Lindsay Davenport. Six years later, on August 20, 2008, the Davenports welcomed their youngest girl, Katie, and six-year-old Lindsay was happy that her new little sibling is a girl. Finally, on March 19, 2011, Monica gave birth to the youngest kid, Nick Davenport, and their family was complete. Seth was thrilled to have a brother amongst the girls. In early September, 2018, the family took down the super villain, RazorMan, but he got away, and they need to hide from him. This is the reason that they moved to Jendenville, Pennsylvania. Where they’ve been living ever since. Alternate Versions There are lots of other versions of the Davenport family that show up throughout the series. The Devilports This is the family of monsters that are seen in The Devilports, a halloween themed episode. The family of monsters has to hide their secret of being monsters from the rest of the world. They all are different monsters. * Anthony - Frankenstein * Monica - Bride of Frankenstein * Seth - zombie * Lindsay - vampire * Katie - ghost * Nick - mummy The Evil Davenports In the episodes Evil Bug and A Christmas Super the Davenport family has turned evil (except Lindsay and Katie in Evil Bug). However, in Evil Bug, the family was affected by a virus created by super villains, versus in A Christmas Super when they saw the future, the family turned evil by choice. Trivia * They are a family of superheroes. ** No one, except Seth and Lindsay, have the same powers. ** Everyone else in the family has one power, but the twins each have 2, this could be because there are 2 of them and they have one in common. * Everyone in the family is very competitive, and like to compete against each other. ** The Davenport Twins compete against each other in almost every episode. ** Katie loves to win, and sometimes lasers people to get there. ** Nick always races people and uses his teleportation to win. ** Monica will compete against her kids if they stand in her way of getting what she wants. ** Anthony doesn’t like when other people are better than him, and if he can’t beat them fairly, he’ll sabotage them. ** In Vacation Sensation and Family Fun Night the family competed against each other. ** In Prank War, Seth and Lindsay kept pranking each other, and Katie didn’t hesitate to help. * They were voted “Best Supe Family” by the League of Heroes. * Neither Monica or Nick have powers that are meant for battle. Nick can use his “Surprise Attack” where he teleports behind them and catches them off guard, but it’s not the main purpose of his power. Category:Group Category:Davenport Family